Wentworth Bathurst
Wentworth Whittaker Bathurst '(''b. 2007) is a Gryffindor student in his Seventh Year of education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was born to his British father, Henry, and his American mother, Rona (née Levin) and enjoyed a happy childhood. He is known as confident, yet not obnoxious, comedic and kind; welcoming to those that know him and acquaintances alike. (('OOC Note: The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise allowed by the character themselves. Meta-gaming is not tolerated))'' 'Biography' 'Early Life ' Wentworth was born in Kensington, London, to his parents Henry and Rona Bathurst. From a young age, he had developed a keen interest in charms, and especially spellcasting and the techniques behind them, finding wands to be fascinating. He would often attempt steal his mother or father's want to play around with, pretending to be a talented and powerful wizard, and at times pretending to be a wand shop owner akin to the ones he would see when out with his family, much to their own amusement. 'Education at Hogwarts' Upon his arrival at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in which he was sorted into Gryffindor house (slightly to his bemusement, as his father was a Slytherin) Wentworth continued to develop his love of charms and spellcasting, excelling in charms classes throughout all of his academic years, except during his fourth year when he lost his childhood pet, Bernie, a King Charles Spaniel close to the time of exam preparation. As well as this, he developed an interest in Ghoul Studies as an extra curricular class, finding humour and amusement in the subject. 'Physical Appearance' Tall, with broad shoulders, a narrow waist and thin legs, Wentworth has a swimmer's build and was previously, up until his sixth year at Hogwarts, a member of Gryffindor house's swim team. His hair frames his face in light blonde waves, with a heavy, shadowed brow and a spattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks. 'Personality and Traits' Wentworth is passionate and intelligent. He possesses a strong air of dignity and confidence, albeit not obnoxiousness and seems to resort to comedic relief whenever possible to dissolve situations he would rather not find himself in. He is known to refer to people as 'love', 'buddy', or 'mate' out of habit, and is never intended in an uncouth manner. 'Magical Abilities and Skills' * Charms * Transfiguration * Wand lore * Ghoul studies 'Relationships' Romilly Haigh An old friend, made in his first year whilst at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They have since drifted apart due to persuing interests in differing classes, yet remain friends, and are still on occassion spotted together, often reminiscing about the past in good humour. Nazir Rhodes-Lescher An aquiantance of Wentworth's, he respects Nazir tremendously for retaining the title of Quidditch Captain for Hufflepuff house two years at such a young age. Allison Williams Wentworth's disrespect for Allison is immediately apparent whenever they are around one another, or even hearing her name. This stems from an incident in which Allison fabricated a story implicating himself and fellow Gryffindors, as well as her own housemates and reported it to a student prefect. Upton Zero Being in the same house as Upton, he and Wentworth are casual friends, and often communicate when around one another. Maddison Rhodes Wentworth and Maddison have only interacted during his seventh year, but they are seen to get along well. Rumors "He's a right laugh, Went is. Always there when you need him. A proper gent." - A fellow Gryffindor "Have you seen his hair? How could you not. It's literally perfect. He's, well... perfect!" - A lovestruck Slytherin "I heard his Dad married a woman from Ilvermony, that school in America. Traitor." - A Hogwarts purist Behind the scenes * ''Wentworth Bathurst ''is a character portrayed by Autumn Ashdene in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net * Wentworth is a habitual name from places in Cambridgeshire and South Yorkshire called Wentworth, probably from the Old English byname Wintra meaning 'winter' + Old English worð 'enclosure'. It is, however, also possible that the name referred to a settlement inhabited only in winter. * Bathurst is a habitational name from Bathurst in the parish of Warbleton, Sussex, named with the Old English personal name Bada (a short form of the various compound names formed with beadu 'battle') + Old English hyrst 'wooded hill'. * Wentworth is Autumn Ashdene's fifth character at the devotional sim of Mischief Managed in the virtual world of Second Life®, along with Romilly Haigh (a sixth year Slytherin student); Professor Daphne DeWitt Bukater (previously the History of Magic professor, now teaching Ancient Studies; Professor Farlay (a retired professor of music) and Juliet Dwight (a Slytherin graduate). Category:Gryffindors